


Living Life

by Diane110yes



Category: RPS, 真人cp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane110yes/pseuds/Diane110yes
Summary: 雕刻家王俊凯X神父朴灿烈。请在确定你已满18岁之后阅读。
Relationships: 凯灿, 王俊凯/朴灿烈
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Living Life

**Author's Note:**

> 建议听living life这首歌，好好听！

1.

王俊凯抬头的时候，看到如同离地千尺的教堂穹顶，每一处被工匠精心刻画，花纹线条流畅，彩绘的玻璃窗上是一幅幅教徒所耳熟能详的故事。即使在这样的小镇之中，教堂也依然是最华丽的所在，尤其是那尊耶稣雕像，正神情悲悯地望向世人。

王俊凯坐在第一排椅子上，也细细观察着耶稣雕像。他自认为这尊雕像堪称完美，毕竟是出自自己的手笔。不过一定要说的话，仍有一点缺憾——这尊雕像的工匠是个同性恋。王俊凯忍不住笑起来，这太有趣了，天主教鄙弃同性恋，而他这个同性恋为教徒们雕刻了他们的神明。他头往后仰了一些，确保自己能完全注视着耶稣。人一定要选择信仰些什么吗？王俊凯怀疑，即便他雕刻的是一只兔子，只要摆在这里，所谓的神之领域，人民也将神情虔诚地对着它祈祷。只要有什么东西供给他们信仰就好，谁又真的在乎是否应验，有没有神力。

朴灿烈抱着一摞圣经走进来。之前教堂中一直没有新约部分的内容，使得很多人对此不满，于是他拜托自己在市里读书的弟弟买来。因为抱着厚厚的书籍，朴灿烈的脚步比平日忙乱多了，这阵匆忙的声音正好吸引了王俊凯转过头看他。

朴灿烈注意到王俊凯的目光，稍微偏开点头让王俊凯能看到自己的笑容，“下午好。”

王俊凯也对着他笑了下。朴灿烈把书安置到它本该在的地方后，特意走到王俊凯面前，“愿主保佑你，年轻人。”  
朴灿烈眼尾是上挑的，本该显出几分风情，偏偏他眼睛又圆圆得像只小熊，只剩下了可爱。王俊凯很喜欢这位大眼睛的年轻神父，可惜他说话太像一个修道院的长老。

“主也会保佑我吗，一个同性恋？”王俊凯几乎把头倚在了木椅上，仰着脸看朴灿烈。

本是居高临下，然而在王俊凯笑意盈盈的眼神里，朴灿烈只觉得局促，出于他的神职所在，朴灿烈仍是勉强自己开口，“主爱每一个世人，只要你相信上帝，上帝的荣光无处不在。”

王俊凯的笑容在朴灿烈讲出这句话后变得更加浓烈，“那么神的使者呢，也爱每一个世人吗？即使这个人被他人侮辱过、损害过，也依然无条件地爱着所有人？”

朴灿烈眼睛眨了眨，“自然。即使被他人所伤害过，昔日的悲痛会渐渐转为祥和安谧的欢乐。”*

“消弭争斗，宽恕一切？”*

朴灿烈点点头，他感觉到王俊凯话里的打趣，心里有点气馁，便转过身想回到书架那里继续整理书籍。王俊凯没有顺他的意，更快地绕到他面前来。

距离过于近，王俊凯不介意再靠近些，几乎贴着鼻尖，“那一定是因为，您还没有被侮辱过、损害过。”他说完后便退至一段符合礼仪的距离，将食指与中指并拢举过头顶，做了一个轻慢的告别手势。

*：出自《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，朴西就是在引用里面的话，王俊凯听出来了，所以这么反问他。

2.  
整理其他信徒们要求自己购买的圣经新约的书籍时，朴灿烈迟疑了片刻，翻开了其中的罗马书。这本书到教堂只有一个月，可是它无疑被人翻过更多次，页面的松软与那微微褶起的页角便是最好的证明。

[ 所以，神任凭他们逞着心里的情欲行污秽的事，以致彼此玷辱自己的身体。他们将神的真实变为虚谎，去敬拜侍奉受造之物，不敬奉那造物的主。主乃是可称颂的，直到永远。阿门!因此，神任凭他们放纵可差耻的情欲。他们的女人把顺性的用处变为逆性的用处;男人也是如此，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可差耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。]

这段文字短极了，朴灿烈却在摇曳的烛火下看了快一个小时才啪地合住它放回书架。吹灭了手中的烛火后，教堂登时一片漆黑。朴灿烈对教堂内部早已轻车熟路，脚步没有半点犹豫地向门口走去，他那身纯黑的神父衣物也溶入了这片化不开的墨水中。  
夜间的乡镇小路更需要人小心磕绊，朴灿烈借着月光慢吞吞地前行，被来往行人踩踏得结实平整的地面向远处延伸开来，几乎与银白色的圆月浑然一体。朴灿烈没有选择留在教堂过夜，因为这天他得回家去陪伴每个月只能回小镇一次的弟弟。

完全出乎他的意料——家里那张长桌上多了一位客人。

弟弟正与那客人高谈着什么，甚至没有注意到朴灿烈已走到饭厅来。

“要我说，圣经里面的东西不全正确，偏偏有些傻瓜把它全数信奉为真理，最有趣的是，他们最为认同的一条——禁止男人与男人的爱情，只不过是个凡人老者提出来的！天知道他为什么花费这样大的篇幅去反对，难不成他就是个......”说到这里，弟弟被自己的猜想逗得轻笑起来，“要知道，俊凯，如果自己不是，怎么会需要限制别人是不是同性恋？”

王俊凯倚在那儿喝了口啤酒，并未接他的话，“那你的神父哥哥，是不是这样的傻瓜？”

朴灿烈确信，王俊凯在端起啤酒杯时看了自己一眼，他当即扣了扣墙壁，“你带了客人回来？”

弟弟立即起身向朴灿烈走过来，毫无半分在背后谈论圣徒保罗的愧疚感，“灿烈你回来了！”他和兄长来了一个简单的拥抱。

“看！你穿这身衣服可真是......”弟弟咧开嘴角说道，却迟迟没有说出一个形容词。

“好看。”王俊凯也起身，向朴灿烈这位主人家行了个礼，“不过我相信，您穿任何衣服都是好看的。”

这话说给一个仅仅第二次见面的同性听，有一些怪异。朴灿烈对着他微微笑了下，没有理会他的话。

“哥哥，这位是王俊凯，我在市里新认识的朋友，他是一位了不起的艺术家！尽管他不肯承认，但是要我说，哪里有工匠能雕出那么完美的神像！”

面对弟弟狂热的溢美之词，王俊凯并没有做出一点回应，他对着朴灿烈伸出手，“您好，年轻的神父。”  
朴灿烈和他简单地握了下手，对方掌心指腹有着粗糙的茧，短暂的接触过后倒是让人手心有些发痒。

开饭之后朴灿烈为他们启封了一瓶葡萄酒，弟弟转而询问王俊凯去过多少个城市，在那些地方的见闻。王俊凯悉数讲给他听，对于至今连省都没有出过的人来说，那些奇遇如同种种幻梦。

“说起来，为什么你会想到做雕刻呢？我是说，像你这样的人，恐怕做什么都是游刃有余的。”弟弟兴致勃勃地问道。

“雕刻让人觉得仿佛抓住了永恒。”王俊凯笑了笑。

弟弟眼神中露出疑惑来，年轻人的那份自负不愿让他表现出懵懂来，下一秒他便点点头表示赞同。

朴灿烈则一直保持着沉默，仿佛挑拣出盘中的那些豆子是他今晚唯一的任务。

  
完全如同朴灿烈预料，弟弟强烈要求王俊凯在家里过夜，“哥哥，客房你不是一直都有打扫的吗？我想，完全适合客人留宿。”他恳切地向朴灿烈请求。

***

从柜中拿出被子，同时不能弄乱其他东西还是有点难度的。朴灿烈刻意放慢动作才将那床被子抽了出来。王俊凯站在一旁注视着他的背影，准备入睡的朴灿烈仍穿得一丝不苟，白衬衫的衣角被严丝合缝地扎入裤子中，熨帖的衣料随着他弯腰铺床时起起伏伏，像波浪一样。

王俊凯走到他身边，抚平床单上本就不存在的褶皱，“抱歉。”

朴灿烈转过头看王俊凯，眼神里的不解像灯光一样明晃晃的。

“我之前不该说你穿什么都好看，这太妄断。”

朴灿烈神情茫然，细细的眉毛微微蹙起，就像在回忆王俊凯是否曾这么说过。

“你现在的样子比在教堂时悦目得多。”王俊凯笑起来。

朴灿烈擅长回复每一个向他祈祷、向他忏悔的信徒。他能用拉丁文默写整部圣经，却不知道如何用本民族的语言回复同性的暧昧之语。只能把嘴角牵起一个轻轻浅浅的弧度，“晚安。”

“晚安。”王俊凯笑得比朴灿烈自在多了。

3.  
每周的这一天，朴灿烈都需要在教堂的忏悔室等待来忏悔的信徒。  
其实不来也可以。朴灿烈坐在略显逼仄的忏悔室内想。并不会有什么信徒来忏悔的，不管圣餐还是周末的礼拜或者其他的什么事务，的确人群熙攘。但轮到忏悔这样的事件，小镇里不会有一个信徒到来。对于镇上的居民而言，做过的坏事并不值得通过神父传达给上帝。当然不排除，他们并不为自己感到羞愧。  
这种有点卑劣的想法在朴灿烈从十四岁便开始隐隐生出，怎么会有人不需要忏悔呢，没有人是无罪的。朴灿烈懒懒地靠在木制的墙壁上，他自己也有需要忏悔的事。

朴灿烈不知道在忏悔室里待了多久，几乎确定今天也不会有人来的时候，教堂内竟反常地有脚步声响起来，由远及近。朴灿烈立即坐直了身体，尽管紧闭的小窗不会让来客看到他在里面做什么，可他还是不由得紧张起来。  
那扇木窗被笃笃地敲了两下，“有人吗？”  
朴灿烈的心提了起来，他熟悉这个声音。  
声音的主人发出很短促的一阵笑声，朴灿烈有点尴尬地低下头，即使他明知对方看不到自己。

“我为自己不相信上帝而忏悔。”那个声音说道。朴灿烈等了好一阵，几乎以为那人已经悄然离去了，对方才开口：“没有人见过上帝。信教者认为，只要今生苦苦修行，忍耐一切降之于自身的灾祸，坦然相待那些不平之事，死后必能见到上帝，主的荣光将使他忘却所有苦难，他遭受的一切都将因为上帝的亲吻而变得喜乐起来。”

“如果他这一生，是失去自己所爱之人、被践踏尊严、不断遭受背叛、无端的罪责降临自身的一生呢？如果他的一生是在绞刑架上结束，当他见到上帝的那一刻，一切苦难就会无足轻重？我是想说，这个人的灵魂不断被折辱，而这一切的耻辱能够因为主的荣光便消弭，是否意味着，上帝大于他的灵魂？”

朴灿烈腰背挺直，现在不仅因为这是第一个来向他忏悔的人。

“他为了求得灵魂的宁静而苦修，忍受世间的种种折磨......为了自己的灵魂而信仰上帝，任由自己的灵魂受到折辱好更加坚定自己的信仰，最终通过信仰让灵魂获得平静？”

朴灿烈抓紧了自己的袍子，他听的出，对方语调里透着一股故作镇静的狂热。

“为什么不放弃自己的信仰？上帝爱人。上帝为了人类而牺牲自己，人类因此得以享受现实的安稳与欢乐，圣经上是这样写的。我一度乞求神明的指引，但是在我一遍又一遍地看过圣经后，我越来越怀疑，如果这个人一开始便没有信仰，人生是不是简单的多？我听说，在有些地方，那里的人是不信教的，不管是天主教还是犹太教，他们都对此一无所知，就这么糊里糊涂地死去。如果上帝存在，他会如何处置这些自出生便从未聆听过他声音的子民呢？”

“我来忏悔，是因为我想获得答案。上帝又将如何处置我呢？既然我放弃了自己的信仰，并且在他的领域中说出，我是他所反对的那一种，我是一个......”

那个人深呼了一口气，才说出剩下的几个字，“同性恋。”

要知道，如果你坐在忏悔室中，你便担负着代他同上帝沟通的使命，你既同信徒传达神的谕旨，也同神传达信徒的迷惘。所以你不能露面不能出声，保持沉默，在这一段时间中抹杀自己的存在。朴灿烈的脑中响起这段训示，最后一个标点浮现出来时，他刚好推开忏悔室的门，走了出来。

他站到了王俊凯的面前。

朴灿烈不知道自己为什么要破坏规矩，就这样在“忏悔”未必结束的时候走了出来，他想给自己找出一个合理的解释，嘴唇张了几下，也吐不出一个字来。可当他直视王俊凯那剔透得像琥珀一样含笑的双眼时，他决心放弃辩解。

没办法确定是谁先开始的。朴灿烈愣愣地站在忏悔室旁，任由王俊凯走到自己面前，一点点凑近他的嘴唇。他不确定是王俊凯先亲上自己，还是自己在对方呼吸越来越热时便急不可耐地贴住王俊凯的嘴唇。

呼吸又紧又密，像纺纱那样缠在一处，朴灿烈揽上王俊凯的脖子，感受着自己的气息完全被王俊凯的包裹住，唇舌之间是那样的密不可分，他松开齿关，任王俊凯在自己的口腔里索取无度，唾液分泌的速度因为他们过于激烈的亲吻而加快，朴灿烈来不及咽下去，津液便顺着嘴角滑下去，把下巴弄得湿漉漉的。在教堂里和一个同性接吻已经很大胆了，朴灿烈听得很清楚，窗外的蝉声不知厌烦，还有他们的喘息声，那样急促，简直要将空荡荡的教堂填满了。

他竟然想要更多。

亲吻结束后他们都有些脱力，只能贴着彼此的额头喘息，朴灿烈隐约看到王俊凯慢慢勾起嘴角，王俊凯的呼吸依然有点急促，可那个笑容却衬得他游刃有余。朴灿烈想退开点看清楚，他对王俊凯的笑有点着迷。

可惜他才后退半步，就被王俊凯用力推进了忏悔屋，王俊凯紧随其上，抓住他的手腕开始吻他颈侧的那一道线条。朴灿烈根本动不了，他的脸紧贴着因为盛夏而有些潮湿的木板，手腕被王俊凯贴着木墙握住，像被死死钉住的奴隶，只能温顺地接受王俊凯的侵略。他看不见王俊凯的动作，视觉的削弱倒使皮肤更敏感，他朴灿烈能感觉到王俊凯是如何亲吻自己后颈的皮肤，颈下的血液又是如何因为王俊凯的动作而奔流的更加迅速。

刚才接吻的时候他就发现王俊凯长了一对虎牙，唇舌纠缠间时不时会给自己带来一点疼，现在这份痛觉更加清晰了。王俊凯那对尖尖的虎牙在他后颈的皮肤上耐心地研磨，像是野兽研究如何使猎物一招毙命。

朴灿烈的脸颊与木墙贴得更近了，木头受潮的气味在他鼻子间萦绕，呼吸喷薄出来，再吸进更加潮湿的空气。他的呼吸越来越紧促，直到王俊凯终于选好了地方——在他颈后用力一咬。

朴灿烈的呼吸声音被硬生生转成了一声低沉的呻吟。颈后柔软的皮肤传来刺痛感，他确信那里一定流血了，接着王俊凯伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐那一小块肌肤。现在他不那么确定了，颈后的潮湿感是因为渗出来的血珠，还是来源于另一个的津液？

王俊凯舔过之后又对着那处伤口吮了一下，口腔里的血腥味越来越淡，掌心也逐渐下移，在朴灿烈小腹那里伸出指尖绕了一圈，听到朴灿烈因此而呼吸不稳，王俊凯轻笑了一声，气音打在朴灿烈后背，让他的耳尖不禁更红了。

“别着急。”王俊凯在最后一个字音落下时，掌心包裹住了朴灿烈的性器。

羞耻心让朴灿烈不至于大声呻吟，为了断绝这种可能性，朴灿烈偏过头将嘴唇抵在王俊凯钳着自己的手腕，性器每被上下快速撸动过去时，他的舌尖也会不由得触到王俊凯的腕骨。

囿于神父的身份，朴灿烈很少自亵，现在他开始怀疑性经验为零是不是他完全陷入被动的根因。怀疑自身的同时，他也更相信弟弟说王俊凯是了不起的雕刻家。铃口被王俊凯指腹的茧子刮过去，对方掌心所结的圆茧则在脆弱的茎身上摩擦，出于王俊凯绝妙的技术，他很快就射了出来。这如何也无法压抑喘息声了。朴灿烈的头颅又偏了一些，几乎想就这样落进王俊凯的臂弯中。狭窄的忏悔室里不断回荡着他急促的喘息声，朴灿烈眼睛紧紧闭住，渗出的泪珠沾得睫毛湿成一络络的，太过羞耻，他在教堂里被一个只见过两次的男人（加上今天，也只是第三次）反复触摸，甚至射在自己的神父袍上。

王俊凯并不打算就此结束，而是只手褪掉朴灿烈下身的衣物，神父袍倒没脱掉。朴灿烈有些不安地动了动，结果和王俊凯的胸膛贴得更近。

“嘘——”王俊凯咬了口他的耳垂，“你也不想弄脏神父袍的吧。”

朴灿烈看不到王俊凯的表情，但是他确定，百分百的确定，王俊凯一定是笑着把残留的精液抹到自己光溜溜的股缝，“那样会亵渎神。”

朴灿烈没有说话，更何况刚刚经历过一次高潮的他也没力气说什么。王俊凯一点点把湿哒哒的精液抹进他后穴入口处，为了确保够量，甚至又绕过手从朴灿烈还吐着清液的铃口蹭了些过来。

穴口过于紧致，王俊凯试着将手指往里送一些，只能进去一个指节。于是那只手再次绕了过去，这一次就更往上了，他直直将手指递进朴灿烈嘴中，不容商量地夹住他的舌根，口水自然而然地快速分泌出来，将王俊凯的手指浸的一片水光。朴灿烈卷曲着舌尖尽量让津液别沿着下巴流下来，后知后觉地想起王俊凯刚刚的耳语。

我们现在，不就是在亵渎神么？

等王俊凯确定手指足够湿，朴灿烈的下巴早已流下一道水迹。王俊凯重返故地，湿淋淋的手指向着穴里进入时没有阻力，但也紧的叫人怀疑它仅能容下一根手指。手指在里面左右动了动，富有弹性的后穴没有阻滞王俊凯的动作。朴灿烈呼吸声又一次变快，他能感觉到王俊凯那纤长的手指是如何在自己的身体里移动。不同于其他工匠，王俊凯手指长得好看极了，这点他早在与王俊凯握手前就注意到了。现在那根手指微微屈起，在自己的穴内顶了两下，又加了根手指进来。王俊凯的手指节分明却并不凸出，优雅得如同一件艺术品，这只优雅的手此刻在给朴灿烈扩张内穴，另一只手则紧紧钳制着朴灿烈的手腕，防止他胡乱扭动而逃开自己。

扩张所花费的时间可没用在调情上的多，所以即使朴灿烈渴求这一刻很久，被插入时还是痛地叫出声来。作为安抚，王俊凯沿着他的耳廓细细舔弄，但是下身却毫不在意朴灿烈的疼痛，硬生生将卡在穴内的伞头往更深处捅了进去。他怀疑这份疼痛正缓慢而坚定地撕裂自己的身体，痛苦在骨头上蠕动着，朴灿烈的意识因此更加清晰，甚至能感觉到王俊凯性器官上遍布的青筋和自身穴肉紧密相贴。

朴灿烈无法自控地呼叫出声，低而急促的声音几乎要填满了忏悔室，王俊凯整根性器没入时朴灿烈的声音被迫变高了一瞬，终于变成难以停歇的喘息声。王俊凯没有给他足够时间适应便开始抽动性器，宽大的神父袍随着王俊凯撞击的动作而不断摆动，朴灿烈的身体因为王俊凯的压制而前后晃动，他耳边有各种声音掺杂，王俊凯的睾丸拍打在自己臀部上的响声、自己的喘息声和王俊凯越来越重的呼吸声交织成一张网，让他更加难以呼吸。只有窗外的蝉声，再也递不到他耳边。

“我第一次看到你的时候就在想.....”王俊凯没有说下去，但是他更加快速地耸动性器，已经使他的沉默不言而喻，“你没有什么想说的吗，神父先生？”

话语清晰地传入朴灿烈已经有些模糊的意识，性事持续的时间过于久了，“你......你说[好看]的时候。”

“哪里好看？”王俊凯用那根东西研磨着朴灿烈的甬道深处，“我说你穿什么都好看？”

“哪里好看？”王俊凯重复道，“耳朵？你的耳朵真软。”王俊凯含住那红嫩的耳尖吮了一口。“脖子很美，细得像天鹅。”王俊凯照着之前咬出来的伤痕又来了一口，原本凝固的血很快冒了出来，朴灿烈低叫了一声。

原本扶着他胯部的手顺着上衣探进去，捻住淡色的乳粒揉弄起来，“你哪里都很好看。”

那根阴茎入得更深了，变换着角度玩弄着穴里的软肉，乳粒捏在王俊凯手中刺激到充血硬挺，下体则被王俊凯强制地密不可分，王俊凯每插到最深处时便整根拔出，堪堪留下伞头，再急切地插回已经能够适应他尺寸的甬道中。

朴灿烈如同献祭般温顺地接纳王俊凯一遍遍的侵略，他的性器早已高昂起来，可怜兮兮地吐着透明液体，王俊凯没有帮他安慰那个可怜的东西，它只能在空气里随着主人的身体晃动。

朴灿烈被他顶弄得身体起起伏伏，感官在性事里越来越游荡起来，朴灿烈眼睛半眯着，他的眼睛不断有泪水涌出来，说不清是因为什么。如同一块冰堕进了滚烫的岩浆，漂浮着、燃烧着、融化。

“王俊凯......”他小声叫着年轻人的姓名，王俊凯揽紧了他的腰去吻他的脸颊，阴茎则快速耸动，最终抵着朴灿烈的甬道深处射出精液，精液一股股地喷在柔软的穴肉里，朴灿烈小声的呻吟骤然拔高，他那根孤独的性器贴着空荡的神父袍射了出来。

漫长的性事结束后，王俊凯抱着朴灿烈在忏悔室里坐了下来，王俊凯承认，他有点想带着朴灿烈出去，坐在耶稣面前。但那对于朴灿烈来说恐怕还不好接受。小小的木屋里现在除了潮湿的水汽，还充盈着一股麝香味。朴灿烈垂着脑袋，他的衣服全都变得又皱又脏，尤其是现在还穿在他身上的神父袍，已经沾满了他们两个人的精液。

王俊凯伸手摸了下他的膝盖，朴灿烈下意识躲开，他可不确定自己还能有力气再让王俊凯来一次。躲闪的动作让王俊凯笑了出声，“你还记得我说过[雕刻能够抓住永恒]么？”

“当然。”当他走进那个房间时，王俊凯每一刻的神态和说过的每一句话，他都记得非常清楚，尤其是他每天都会不断温习那个夜晚所发生的一切。

“我一直以为，抓住瞬间的人就能拥有永恒。因为每件事、每个人的背后，总会有某种最深刻的特质让我掌控，只要掌握了那个特质，不管怎么变，我都知道，他就是那样的。可是你让我开始怀疑，这个瞬间能否等同于永恒。即使我进入了你，”王俊凯状似轻佻地划过朴灿烈的后腰，可他的声音却是那样沉，沉沉地堕进幽深夜风中，“你因我而生出不同的表情，我还是觉得不够。你让我学会贪婪。”

朴灿烈稍微侧过身来看王俊凯，王俊凯也正看着他，那眼神里盛了太多，让他一下子忘了该怎么和王俊凯对谈。好在身体还可以动作，朴灿烈牵起王俊凯的右手，低头在白皙的指尖烙下一个亲吻，“你已经抓住全部的我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这篇文里很稚嫩地否定了宗教，但作为我个人，觉得信仰是找到出口的唯一途径。


End file.
